Yushin Okami vs. Kalib Starnes
The first round began and they touched gloves. Starnes pressed forward and clinched, and he worked for a single. Okami stuffed it. Starnes kneed the thigh and again there. Four thirty-five. The referee wanted work. Four fifteen. Okami stuffed another single. The referee broke them up. Okami blocked a high kick and dodged another with four minutes. Okami calmly stalked Starnes. Starnes missed an inside leg kick. He blocked a high kick with three thirty-five. Starnes blocked a high kick. Starnes landed a checked inside leg kick. Okami missed a straight left. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Okami landed a good straight right. Two thirty-five. Okami missed an inside kick. Two fifteen left. The crowd was steadily booing. Two minutes. Starnes blocked a high kick. Okami missed a straight left and a right uppercut and they clinched. Starnes pulled guard trying a guillotine with one thirty-five left. Okami was defending calmly. One fifteen as Okami escaped. One minute. Okami landed a right hand and another. Starnes turtled up. Thirty-five. Starnes stood into a standing guillotine. Okami cranked it and kneed the body. He kneed the thigh. He let it go. Fifteen. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Okami dodged a body kick. Starnes landed an inside leg kick. Starnes landed a leg kick. Okami landed a right jab. Four thirty-five. Okami landed a good uppercut. Okami stuffed a single to the clinch. Four fifteen. Starnes kneed the leg three times decently hard there. He kneed the other leg twice. Four minutes with another knee to the first leg. He kneed the other thigh. Starnes defended a body lock trip. Okami kneed the thigh. Three thirty-five. Another knee to that thigh. Starnes kneed the leg. The ref broke them up because that knee hit the groin actually and the crowd booed. They touched gloves and continued with three fifteen. Three minutes as Starnes blocked a high kick. Okami blocked a switch high kick and ate a right hand following it. They clinched. Starnes worked for a single. Two thrity-five as Okami stuffed it. Starnes kneed the leg. Starnes hammerfisted the knee twice. Two fifteen. Starnes was defending a trip from the body lock. Okami kneed the thigh. Two minutes. The ref broke them up. They clinched. One thirty-five. Starnes kneed the body. Okami got a body lock trip to guard. One fifteen. Okami landed a pair of right hands. One minute with another right and another and another. Okami landed a hammerfist. He turtled Starnes up. Starnes stood into another standing guillotine. Okami kneed the face and let it go with thirty-five as they broke. Starnes missed an inside leg kick after looking up at the clock. Okami landed a good body kick. Fifteen. Okami blocked a high kick himself. The second round ended and the crowd booed slightly. The third round began and they touched gloves. Okami landed an excellent body kick. He blocked a pair of high kicks. Four thirty-five. Okami landed a nice uppercut and hurt Starnes, Starnes ran. They clinched there. Four fifteen. Okami got a body lock trip to guard. Starnes was bleeding from the nose. Okami passed to half-guard with four minutes. Okami mounted. Three thirty-five. Okami landed five or six right hands in under. Starnes gave up the back. Okami landed five or six left hands in under battering Starnes and the ref stopped it.